


By Your Side

by xenowriter



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowriter/pseuds/xenowriter
Summary: Warning: This has sexual content in it! You have been warned!Garrus struggles with how he and Jane are growing apart. Is she finding interest in Wrex?
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Vakarian paced obsessively back and forth from the centerpiece fireplace to the entranceway of the apartment. His blue beady eyes glanced hesitantly towards the large window that overlooked the Silversun Strip outside. From the height of the complex, he had trouble seeing pedestrians walking along the strip, but he knew Jane Shepard was out there somewhere. His mind dashed about, coming to conclusions about how their relationship was in turmoil. He knew the war with the Reapers would be a stressor, but he believed their foundation to be solid. Lately, Shepard became so withdrawn. The constant battles and lack of sleep were weighing down on her despite her denial. For several months, she stopped coming by his workstation on the Normandy to catch up or just to vent. Isolation inside her cabin was her normality and even Traynor stated that her unread messages were piling up. He only really got to see her on missions and it was straight business during then. Her emerald green eyes betrayed him. He often found himself outside her cabin door, standing there for hours. Hoping to catch her just as she was coming out to head to a meeting. 

Currently, they were on much needed shore leave and the crew was ecstatic. After a hard drawn out battle against a Cerberus clone, celebrations were to be had. Joker and EDI were working on the party details and each person on the team placed a request to speak with Shepard while she was taking a break. Despite her physical location on the Citadel, Jane never left the Normandy. Guilt plastered her soft face as Garrus knew she longed to just get back on schedule and go after the next mission. Cities and colonies were falling. Many were becoming lost for eternity. More crosses that Jane did not want to bear.  
The previous mission really bothered Garrus. They had a perfect scenario to be on a mock date while accompanying Brooks at the Silversun Strip Casino. Formal attire was a must and Jane needed a date. Garrus remembered his heart beat racing rapidly as his blue eyes fixed upon Jane as the mission’s requirements were displayed before the team. Garrus Vakarian was the obvious choice. Everyone knew it. Their relationship was no secret since they took down the Collectors. It was all over the extranet and many reporters reached out to him to get the scoop on their relationship secrets. Garrus, of course, denied all requests, but he found it rather amusing. Leaving the Citadel for Palaven after Jane was arrested from the fall of the Aratoht System ceased all communications to him. Even from those that used to be close to him. Every now and then he would try to send a message to where Jane was being held until her trial, but no responses came back. He had no idea if his emails were reaching her. The Alliance could have put a block on them or no terminal was granted. Why wouldn’t they? After all, she was a criminal to the Batarians and they demanded her blood. Just as he waited for Jane to proudly announce her selection for the team, the air from his lungs collapsed as her answer was not the one on his mind at all. “Wrex, bring a suit.” Her eyes avoided Garrus’ as she spoke.

The room was uncomfortably silent for several seconds until the burly krogan chuckled. “Have you seen a krogan in a tux?”

“Don’t worry. I got this,” Brooks gave him a playful wink. “You will look fabulous.”

The team was dismissed and Tali and Liara hung back to soothe their hurt friend. “I’m sure, there’s a reason- “Liara began.

“Don’t- “Garrus cut her off icily. He removed himself from the area before anymore inquiries came to him. 

Now, he found himself in her apartment, waiting on her. She was supposed to meet up at the casino’s top lounge for a drink or so he scheduled. Instead, she was a no show and could not be located at her apartment. Glyph, Liara’s VI assistant, was manning her residency until they debarked once more. The spherical being assured him that Shepard would be back momentarily. She had a meeting with Zaeed Massani over at the Arcade and did not return. The meeting was to take place an hour before his time. 

His mandible twitched as he thought about what her and Zaeed could be doing. The man was at least twenty years older than she was. He was ex-merc and had only one eye. His attitude was not the best and he was pretty blunt about everything. Were the two hitting it off so perfectly? He never really seen them together, so why would it suddenly happen? Then again, blowing off steam was the whole setup between Shepard and Garrus on the Normandy. Not like, she wasn’t under a lot of pressure again. As much as he put mental blockers up, he couldn’t get the image of them two in bed out of his mind. He could see their naked bodies intertwining with her face nestled against his chest, a look of peace on her face. The same peaceful expression he remembered after their first session while she was sleeping. He missed her. He missed the way she felt against his body. He missed running his talons delicately down her back, feeing each of her vertebrae under the skin. 

The sound of the doorway opening grabbed Vakarian’s attention and he spun on his heel to address the newcomer. His jaw dropped when he saw Urdnot Wrex walking in with a smirk on his face. “Garrus, your time is up.”

“What? I haven’t had my time yet!” Garrus’ felt his voice rising in tension.

The krogan lumbered towards him with two more steps and then stopped abruptly by the sudden outburst. “What’s up with you? Not getting enough?” He teased. “Me, on the other hand, I probably have had more sex in the past two days than you will ever have in your entire life.”

Garrus involuntarily curled his talons tightly into fists. “Shepard and I are doing fine, Wrex. I was actually hoping to- “

“Fuck her?” The krogan grinned slyly, continuing to press on the exposed nerve. Being blunt as always. He seemed to enjoy watching Garrus squirm from embarrassing conversations.

The turian’s face flushed and he felt himself growing hotter. “To take her out and get her mind off things. Humans like it.” 

“Sort of like my date with her?” Wrex plopped down on the couch and relaxed. “Eh, I don’t see the big thrill of it and getting in that suit was tiresome. I felt like a salarian.”

“That wasn’t a date.” Garrus corrected, trying to keep himself calm. It seemed as if Wrex knew what was bothering him. 

“You said the humans like it. Dress up and go out. I did. What would you call it?” Wrex pried.

Vakarian sighed deeply in exasperation. “It was a mission. Anybody could have gone.”

“If so, why didn’t she pick you?” 

Jane walked in and the apartment’s large open room fell silent. The sound of the skycars outside could be heard. Her green eyes widened when she saw both Wrex and Garrus. “Um, did I miss something?”

“Yeah, our date.” Garrus blurted out angrily, unable to control himself any longer on the issue. Ignoring the fact that he and Shepard were not alone.

“Nuh-uh,” Wrex chimed in. “I’m here now. Shepard, you and I were going to go to the combat simulator.”

“Shit…” Jane rubbed the center of her forehead with two of her fingers on her right hand in frustration. “I’m sorry…I lost track of time. Zaeed and I went down to the casino to play a few games of Quasar.” Neither alien in front of her spoke as if they wanted to place the decision squarely on her. “Wrex, I need to spend time with Garrus. Later this evening?”

Wrex eyed Vakarian with his red eyes before nodding his head in approval. “Fine. Just don’t let the turian bore you.”

Garrus felt life coming back into his soul after hearing Shepard’s choice. His blue eyes lit up as he watched the defeated krogan exit the apartment leaving the two finally alone. Now, an invisible barrier was between them. “Shepard, I-I know,” He clambered to find his words in hopes to drill down to what their current status was.

Jane caught him off guard as she seemed to just leap right up to him, her red lips finding his mouth intensely. Her fingers grabbing at his clothes desperately. Garrus deepened the kiss as all notions of talking were subsided and his body longed to be inside her. His talons tore at her clothing, tearing at her skin unintentionally. Jane gasped sharply as blood broke out from the skin, but her tongue licked at his, tasting him. Pushing down his pants, she reached down and held onto his shaft, slightly coaxing it with her fingertips.

The turian moaned as he hardened from her single touch and disrobed the last of her garments. Picking her up, he wrapped her legs around her waist and walked her over to their meeting table. Jane knocked off the piles of datapads from their latest mission with the clone and allowed him to lay her down on the hard surface as his body followed suit. Garrus ran his hand up between her thighs and paused teasingly at her entrance. Jane threw back her head and moaned, beckoning him to continue. Feeling her heat, his talons lingered and he traced one slowly down the front of her entranceway, feeling her wetness calling to him. He leaned down and moaned out her name as he lapped at her neck with his tongue. 

“Garrus…” Jane murmured as she moved her hands behind his head, caressing his fringe.

“Mmm?” Garrus looked up at her.

“You were jealous,” She smiled down at him knowingly. 

“Of course not,” He shook his head as he stroked his talon back up her entrance, feeling her body shake with expectation.

“Are we growing apart?” Her question baffled him as she was asking the same thing that he mulled over for several months.

Garrus could see the look of sadness in her eyes and he shook his head fervently. “No. We all knew this war was going to be hell.” He removed his hand and lowered his hips, allowing his hardness to touch her entranceway. He kissed her earlobe and moved his hot breath to rest on her sensitive flesh. “Nothing will break this cross-species’ liaison,” He churred lowly to her, timing his words just as he pressed down, penetrating her.

Jane moaned as she widened her legs to make him sink deeper, gripping his back, pulling him closer. She bucked her hips, her body imploring him to continue. “Good,” She huffed. “I won’t allow it.”

“Besides, I wanted to see Wrex in a tux anyway.” Garrus teased as he began a slow rhythm.

“Didn’t you had the hots for him,” Jane grinned as she maneuvered her hips and allowed herself to roll on top of him. She pushed down to take him more in and moaned as she felt him pulsing faster, making her quicken her pace.

“I don’t.” Garrus panted trying his best to keep up with her. It had been so long that his body ached to just explode already, but he gritted his sharp teeth as he held on to match her.

After a few more bounces on top of him, Jane was unable to contain herself and she screamed, Garrus felt the rush and lost control with her. Slowing the rhythm, Jane leaned down and kissed him sweetly, panting to catch her breath. Sweat dripped off her body. “I love you…”

“I…” The admittance caught him off-guard and he kissed the top of her forehead gently. “I love you too, Shepard.”

Jane nuzzled his carapace as she traced his collarbone with her fingertip. “I have been distant.”

“We all have been.” 

“No, Garrus…every time I close my eyes, I wonder who will die next. You constantly come up in my mind. You are one hell of a fighter, but I can’t afford to lose you…not yet…” 

“You won’t. I will be by your side. Through it all, Shepard. You know me. I never give up.”

“That we both agree on.”


End file.
